1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirring fan for a heat treatment apparatus, and a heat treatment apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans as gas stirring members for heat treatment furnaces are known (see JP 2014-37903A for example). The fan described in JP 2014-37903A is used to stir gas at a high temperature such as about several hundreds of degrees.
This fan has a boss fixed to a rotational shaft, and a plurality of blades connected to an outer circumferential portion of the boss.